Realm Adventures-King One-OCEANIA
by Wacky Irish Penguin Fan
Summary: The Oceans (Pacifica, Atlantic) are kidnapped by Prince Tides. Saturn comes in to aid and he finally finds the love that he has been missing. Then the two youngest children are stolen. Review!


****

Realm Adventures: Kingdom One- Oceania

By: Fallen Black Magic Angel

Out of the Seven Kingdoms one was the kingdom none could see. This Kingdom was called Oceania, for it was under the Waters of Glitter. The Glittering Waters glittered due to the Kingdoms homes and golden palace.

The King of Ocenia, Trillona, and the Queen of Ocenia, Mercuria, were the rulers of the Mers, mermaids and merman. The two had five beautiful daughters that could control various things.

**Atlantis** was the oldest daughter, 18 years old. She has green and silver scales as was her fins and hair, along with her bikini-like top. Lining her scalp was three rows of perils as her hair fell to where, if she was human, her knees were. She was the daughter of Queen Antarctica, the true queen before she died of natural age. She had control over the winds, all seas, all oceans, she can talk to animals, and shape shift.

**Pacifica** was the second oldest, 17 years old. She has red and gold scales with red fins. Her hair was also red and highlighted with gold, her hair fell to her back. Her top was a seashell type top that was red. She controls the Pacific Ocean and Bearing, Chukchi, Yellow, Philippine, Coral, Celebes, and Okhotsk Seas with a Ruby Necklace.

**Atlantica** in the middle child, 14 years old. Her scales and fins are blue and white as her hair was white and to her shoulders. Her top was a blue vest that tied down. She controls the Atlantic Ocean and Norwegian, North, Sargasso, Caribbean, Scotia, and Weddell Seas.

**Arctica**is one of the youngest of the five, 2 years old. Her scales and fins are white as is her hair. Her top was a small white vest. She, even at this age, could control the Artic Ocean and Laptev, Siberian, Kara, Barents, Beaufort, Celebes, and Greenland Seas.

**Indiana**is the youngest, 4 months. Her scales and fins were a jade and a gold as was her little bit of hair. In the future she could control the Indian Ocean and Arabian, Mediterranean, Black, Red, Andaman, Celebes, and Caspian Seas.

*~*~*~*~*~

Atlantis was swimming extremely fast thorough the waters of Oceania as she came up to Indiana and Arctica's room. She entered the room to see the young mermaids squirming in their cribs. She smiled and went to both, in turn, and picked up the babies and went out of the room.

King Trillona tapped his Neptune staff, a staff with the Symbol of Neptune at the top in Jade, waited with his second eldest daughter as Nikolas Darkstar sat bored with the Princesses chattering. Then they cuddled up to him as the King seen he didn't look happy, more like confused and panicked.

Nikolas Darkstar was a Hadian Child that came to see King Trillona for aid in finding a Princess to marry. The red mermaid Princess Pacifica and the blue mermaid Princess Atlantica were content with their lust. 

Then a angels laughter, to Nikolas, echoed as a green mermaid came swirling in with the laughter of her two younger sisters as Trillona smiled. "Pisces Sisters, you are. Curious little catfish." they heard her say as she stopped her swirling to only blush as the two laughed and Pacifica looked mad.

"HI daddy." she spoke up as the two babies in her arms cooed and laughed before looking around.

"Hello Atlantis, happy to see you join us." he stated with a laugh as she swam the babies up to him and then looked at the new comer and smiled a ice melting smile.

"I didn't know we had company." she said quietly as Nikolas couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"That is why I called you. I didn't know you would get the younger ones." he said as they played with his long white hair. "Would you like to show Young Darkstar around our Kingdom while your sisters watch the children?"

"I guess, I have nothing else to do before I go on a exploration." she smiled swimming towards him as the two princesses glared at her. "Take my hand, it will be easier to get to the Market Place without the long swim." she stated as he smiled and placed his hand in her open one.

Five minutes later, and the fun swim Nikolas was touring the Market Place with a angel. He recalled wrapping a arm around her waist and his other was in her hand as she swam quickly to this place. "This place is beautiful." he said as his arm tightened around her waist and he released her hand as they paused in front of a stand of his choice.

A few hours after touring the Market Place she had taken him on a exploration around the city as he admired the beautiful scenery of the palace and buildings. "Could we go to the surface for a bit?" he asked as she blinked and then smiled.

"If you want." she stated as he wrapped both arms around her waist as she swam to the surface.

"You are quieter then the other two." he stated as they broke the surface to see all the kingdoms along the shore. His arms were still tight around her waist as she blushed a bit and he smiled.

"I enjoy being quiet, sence most don't talk about what they discover. Most do but I never am aloud to meet them. My sisters are boring to talk to sence all they do is fight." she stated as he lifted a arm, his fingers tracing over her back as he brought it up to trace the features of her face, as if memorizing how she looked.

"I would love to paint you one day." he whispered as she blushed again. "Especially when you blush."

"I would love to." she answered with a smile as he lightly kissed her.

It was almost as if the water was heating around them and the blood in their veins was the tides. He couldn't let go of her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few minutes they broke apart and both blushed. "We should get back, dinner should be ready by now." Nikolas stated as she smiled.

"Hold on to my waist and get behind me." she smiled as he did and she dived underwater and swam past everything towards the palace as the people of the Kingdom all looked at the Hadian Child holding tightly on to their kindest Princess.

As the two came in dinner was about to start. Nikolas released the Princesses waist as they both floated down to sit at the coral table. The conversation was very interesting as all listened as the two princesses glared at Atlantis and the babies swam around her.

The next day King Trillona and Queen Mercuria had allowed Princess Atlantis take Prince Nikolas to the shore and also allowed her to join him on his trip home. "You mean it?" she asked excited and amazed as Nikolas looked at her.

"Yes, but be back before Midnight." her father stated as she grabbed Nikolas's arm and went off as he recovered and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

When they reached shore Atlantis was breathing heavy as Nikolas looked at her. She then glowed and her fins turned in to human legs. She wore a green ankle skirt, that matched her bikini top. She stood up, her hair was magically dry, and smiled at him. "Well lead the way." she stated as he smiled and looked her over. He then grabbed her hand and twirled her around as they then were teleported to his home.

Hades and his children waited for the return of Nikolas from Oceania. He then appeared with a green-silver hair girl with him. "Hello King Hades, Queen Phersophone." she greeted crossing her arms and bowing.

"Prince Nikolas! Who is this girl?" his mother asked standing up and looking her over with a bit of curiosity.

"Princess Atlantis of Oceania." he stated as she smiled. The rest laughed as she frowned and bowed her head in shame of their blindness.

"No it isn't, she's a mermaid." Hades said as she, even with the Queen circling her, sat down on the cold stone and concentrated as her fins and scales returned. All stopped laughing and gaped at that change.

"I am afraid I am a she shifter like my mother was." she stated as they all nodded and she returned to her human form.

After a few hours of questions Nikolas had lead her to a place no one else knew of. It was a room off of his that had all of his paint things. She looked at various paintings of his family and kingdom as he readied to make one. "What are you doing?" she asked curious as he smiled and then stood p, after getting a art easel ready along with a canvas as he had the paints out ready and a palette by them.

"Getting ready to paint your portrait." he replied lifting a silver whicker chair over and draping a blue satin blanket over it as the silver shown. "Could you turn mermaid for this?"

She nodded and sat down as her fins appeared and she rested her head on one arm of the chair with her hair draped over her one shoulder, over her breasts and falling over the satin like silk. Her head was resting on one arm with her fingers loosely bent. He moved her other hand to have the elbow bent and her fingers spread out across her navel. Her knees were slightly bent and her fins her curled toward her as her eyes were half open. Her lips were in a half smile showing some teeth as he liked that pose. He then spread some lily petals over her and then went straight to work.

About four hours later he got the sketch as she fell asleep. He had started to paint as the colors came natural and everything was working out. He was done as she woke up in her human form and came to looked at it. He finished as she gasped amazed at the beautiful painting. "That's me?" she asked as he nodded.

"That the beautiful Princess I fell for." he said turning around and kissing her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

About three months of seeing Nikolas, she had gotten to know him better. One morning the mermaid had a bad feeling about what was to come up. She swam form her room to her sisters rooms to see that Atlantica and Pacifica were gone as the two babies were still fine in their cribs. She gasped as her step-mother came rushing to her and she was crying. "MY daughters are missing." she said as Atlantis looked around.

She then seen the shield of a Tide Warrior. "Tell dad I know where they are." she said going off quickly to find the evil Tides.

"ATLANTIS DON'T!" she shouted as the girl went off to quickly as Mercuria cried more as Trillona came in and seen this.

"What is it dear?" he asked as she told him the whole thing.

A hour and a half of long swimming the tides had went against her and she was now in Prince Tides territory. She bit her lower lip and pressed on as she seen her sisters tied to a stalagmite of a open cave as Prince Tide and his goons sitting around a water fire. She smirked and keep swimming as the Prince smiled and she stopped a few feet from them. "Get her!" he demanded as the mermen's that were about two times her size went at her.

"ATLANTIS!" her sisters yelled.

"Arctic Currents!" she shouted as they were frozen and taken towards Antarctica.

"What?" Tides asked enraged as he went at her and all looked amazed.

The battle lasted for three hours before Atlantis broke his shield and sent a attack in his stomach. "Artic Current." she whisphered exhausted as he froze and went off. Her father then came rushing in with Nikolas as they freed Atlantica and Pacifica as Nikolas caught Atlantis.

"Atlant, talk to me please." he pleaded looking at her face before kissing her.

In that kiss they both glowed and she had been normal now. She was alive again and kissing him back. He then broke it and hugged her as she started to cry in happiness. She wouldn't let go as he released her for a second before gripping her hands. "Atlantis, will you marry me?" he asked as she looked surprised then smiled.

"Of course." she replied as al looked at her and smiled.

After returning to the Oceania Palace the group had found out the babies were gone. "I want Atlantis and Nikolas married first. This problem will be figured out after, this is in case they are to be split up." Trillona demanded.

To be continued.......

NEXT PART: **Realm Adventures: Kingdom Two- Labyrinth**


End file.
